


Bad toy

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Issue, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Door Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, fleshlight, this was hasty don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Seungmin didn't move when Jisung tried to kiss him while the camera was rolling.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Bad toy

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in an hour or so, please don't dwell on it too much. LOL  
> (also inspired by this https://twitter.com/vivian_lavie/status/1335183614804373504?s=21 )

Jisung walked into his room, eyes glued to the phone in his hand he didn’t notice Seungmin sitting on his bed until he heard him tut his tongue as he got up,

“Jesus Christ! Minnie, you scared me.” 

“Shocked to see me? You thought I’ll let you off the hook that easily after what you’ve done?”

The shadows over his face caused by his dark fringe did nothing to hide the dark gleam in his eyes.

Seungmin pulled Jisung by the arm, his voice dropping low, his sweet tone gone. “Don’t act stupid Jisung.” He sounds even angrier with each word.

  
With every yank on his arm, Jisung would try to pull away till he eventually stumbled forward, into Seungmin’s arms. “How in the hell did you think that you can do that, damn you Jisung!” 

Seungmin smashed their lips together kissing, gripping Jisung’s face between strong fingers, and kissed him as there will never be enough air till he left him gasping and tries to pull away, confused. 

“kiss me” Seungmin growls between kisses. “Isn’t this what you wanted to do? Be a little whore in front of everyone showing them how you go around kissing boys and risk getting us exposes? Or do you want us to get exposed? You know you can’t do that to me when I can’t kiss you back baby.” His words slide across Jisung’s skin, branding him with each press of lips and a sharp bite.

The shorter boy shudders, grasping at Seungmin’s arms, holding on for a moment, and then he’s biting his bottom lip before he surged up, kissing his way down to Seungmin’s lips. 

“That’s it,” Seungmin huffs against his lips.

Shoving his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, practically fucking his mouth only pulling away to slip his shirt over his head. 

“Wanna fuck you,” he hissed against his mouth, “Show you the consequences to your stupid behavior.”

Jisung moaned, letting Seungmin press him against the door. 

“Only I get to see how beautiful you are. They can’t see how much I want you. Not a soul can see this.” he was clawing at his chest leaving nail marks before his hands found the waistband of his pants pulling harshly on it, the sound of fabric ripping reached his ears but he can’t do anything about it, all he can do is let him.

He watches Seungmin’s face and the emotions flickering across it, anger, possessiveness, want, and the need for destruction. 

“Shhhh,” he croons, brushing back the strand of hair to the side, lifting Jisung’s face up so he can meet his eyes, they were so dark with lust and emotion they’re nearly black. He managed to grab Jisung before he slid down to his knees. _'he wants it to last even longer'_

Seungmin stared at Jisung, who’s heart was pushing against his ribcage. signaled for him to turn around and face the door. pressing his palms to it to brace himself for what’s coming.

  
“This will be a good lesson for you baby” Seungmin growled, tossing his own shirt onto the floor before he dragged Jisung’s pants all the way down, digging his nails into his flesh “I own this. I own ‘you’ and not a soul can see this.”

“You—” 

“Not a fucking word Jisung, not a word”  
He said lunging forward sucking a hickey at the back of his neck, moving down his spine till he reached the soft plush skin of his ass where he sank his teeth causing Jisung to slap a hand across his mouth to keep quiet.

sucking in a lung full of overheated air when he felt Seungmin press his hard cock against him, wrapping his arms around his small waist as he whispered “You’d better be prepared, I’m not planning to play nice.” 

Grabbing his lean shoulders he turned Jisung and pressed him back against the door leaning down and licking across one of his nipples sending shock waves through his small body. 

“Holy fuck!” 

“Ohh yeah.” Seungmin bit his other nipple, and Jisung arched up into the pain, then shivers and fell back. Seungmin reached between his legs, hand going to his hole and touching the metal part of the plug he had in.

  
Slowly he pulled the plug so he can press his fingers to his hole. Jisung fought his instincts and worked to relax his muscles, after all, he prepared just before he walked into the room expecting this tonight but didn’t know it’ll be this early. 

  
Seungmin twisted his finger in Jisung’s ass and he couldn’t help the moan that tumbled out of him. 

his attention pulled in a dozen directions as he was being worked open again, he was almost twisting, wanting more and less and more.

“You’ll hold back and behave from now on?” Seungmind asked as he pushed deeper. 

  
“Fuck!” Jisung shouted, “Yes! Yes, I will.”

Seungmin’s finger left his ass and he almost whimpered, but then he’s being filled up again with more. Jisung got several fingers pressing deep and fast into him. “Feels so good” Jisung was moaning for all he’s worth and pressing back on Seungmin’s much thicker fingers as he presses in hard, nailing his prostate, and Jisung damn near spiked up the door at the flash flood of pleasure that zipped through him. 

“Now tell me, baby, why did you do it?” his hands clenched at his sides as he tried to remember through the push and pull of fingers in him. “You were gorgeous as you were being held I-” a gasp made him pause, “I didn’t want Hyunjin to get closer. You’re never this pliant when it’s me I wanted— to kiss you and move you away, you didn’t belong there.”

  
“Belonged where?” Seungmin goes still. His fingers slide slowly out of Jisung’s body, and he pauses, statute-still. 

  
“On top of me, only me.” Seungmin wants to wrap his arms around his waist and wants to fuck into Jisung till they’re both raw and falling,

He needs this just as much as Jisung needs it.

  
his hands reaching for Seungmin shoulders and legs wrapped around his the taller boy’s waist, almost without thought when he picked him up. It kicks Jisung in the gut to realize how often he forgets just how damn strong he is in body and mind. 

His short legs spread all the way, wide open around his sides as Jisung felt the press of Seungmin’s dick just at the entrance to his body like a promise. “But you know what you forgot?” 

  
“Yea?”

“You forgot...” Seungmin pushed slowly, so fucking slowly, into Jisung. The burn is almost overwhelming. The blood is so loud in Jisung’s ears that he almost misses his words.

“That there won’t be another chance, next time you even think about this you’ll have your face on the floor and your ass up as I fuck you in front of everyone.” 

  
“Please…” Jisung begs. 

  
“For other people to watch. But that—” Seungmin shoves in the last few inches, and Jisung cries out,

“That was not us.” He pauses, balls deep inside Jisung, and leans over, lips teasing against his lips. 

Jisung opens his mouth, begging with his body because there are no more words. 

  
“That was not who we are.” Seungmin touched his tongue to Jisung’s searching one, and it’s like being hit with lightning. Energy, need, and heat rip through them. 

Seungmin shivered, licking at his mouth, _claiming, owning, devouring._

  
“This is who we are.” He pulled back slowly then slams back in. “This is what I want.” He pulled back again, slamming in just as hard, and all Jisung can do is lock his ankles around his back as he was being fucked into like a toy that weighted nothing, Seungmin’s pace fast and cruel as he nailed him with short and sharp thrusts. 

“You and me.”

“Please!” Jisung was writhing, pressure building, forcing him higher; it’s so good, he never wants it to stop. 

  
“Say it,” Seungmin demanded, shifting his hands, pulling Jisung closer to him, forcing himself deeper into his small body as he was fighting back a scream, forces it into a different shape, uses his need to form words. 

“You,” he moans. “You and I.” He arches up, pushing himself down onto Seungmin’s cock. 

“Ju— just us. Please, Minnie…” 

  
One, two, four pulls of Seungmin’s soft fingers around his cock, and Jisung whites out, pleasure so good it hurts. 

  
One word pounding in his head: _just us._

  
His shoulders hit the door as he felt him fall over the edge with a silent gasp and then collapsed against Jisung’s front. 

“Just us.” 

Seungmin doesn’t know who says it. It might have been both of them. Doesn’t matter. It’s the truth.

Slowly walking them to the bed where he dropped Jisung, still buried deep inside of him. 

  
“Wanna stay like this,” Seungmin murmured as he laid on top of him, pressing soft sloppy kisses over Jisung's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: vivian_lavie


End file.
